frostedminifearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cooking 4 Kids
'Cooking 4 Kids' was the first Frosted Mini Fears Halloween special and the last episode of Season 1. It was written by Chad Garcia and Salvatore Guerisoli and starred Destiny and Corey Felters. It premiered on October 31, 2013 and can be viewed here. Production Cooking 4 Kids was recorded on October 26, 2013. At the time it was the most elaborate episode of Frosted Mini Fears, taking the form of a short film rather than a traditional creepypasta. It featured Salvatore's cousin Destiny and special guest star Corey Felters who previously had acted with Chad Garcia in "The Chad and Jerry Show." It was written to be a pseudo sequel to a story from The Little Fears called "A Recipe For Success" as the recipe Destiny follows in the episode is the same one discovered at the end of The Little Fears' story. The name of Destiny's cooking show even shares it's name with the original story, further implying the connection. Originally Destiny was going to be portraying a live action version of Creepy Cassidy, the FMF Mascot, This was changed last minute with the worry of potential future appearances of Cassidy being dependent on the actresses availability and the desire to depict Cassidy as various ages without the restriction of matching her live action depiction. This was also the first FMF episode to be shot with multiple cameras as they had a limited amount of time available to shoot the episode and needed to make the most of their time. Summary Destiny and her co-host Corey Felters introduce us to their homemade internet cooking show "A Recipe 4 Success" to which Destiny explains that on this weeks episode they'll be making "Beltane." Things start out simple enough but eventually take a turn for the dark when Destiny explains that one of the ingredients is blood and that she got hers from the dogs and cats around the neighborhood. Corey questions if she's sure about the recipe. Destiny responds that she is and that "the recipe calls for a Binding Blade." As Destiny mixes the concoction the lights start to dim and then flash with red and blue as demons emerge to the sound of crying babies and other eerie sounds. Corey beings to freak out but Destiny is unfazed by any of it. Eventually Corey loses consciousness, hitting his head on the counter top as he collapses to the floor. The lights return to normal as Destiny picks up his body proclaiming "It should've worked...." before tossing him carelessly to the ground. Destiny takes a moment to stare at Corey's body before wiping her eye then wiping her hand on the back of her shirt revealing tears of blood. Finally off screen an adults voice proclaims "Destiny I'm Home!" Destiny leaves the kitchen asking "Dad, can you help me make something?" The recipe is as follows: *1 cup of Sugar *2 tablespoons of Salt *1 tablespoon of Butter or Margarine *a pinch of 'essence of Ruby' *a pinch of emerald dust *a pinch of 'summoning ash' (Possibly the same ash from "In The City") *Blood (no amount given, it looks as though she ads 1/4 cup) *Mix with a "Binding Blade" until consistent. Reception The Special received generally favorable reviews with such comments as "I'd like more of these!" and "I give you many props sir. You actually made a video were the puppet wasn't the creepiest thing one stage." A behind the scenes video of this special was released the following year to help promote "Tolerance." it can be viewed here. Category:Episodes